Team Rocket's Revolting Revenge (cut version)
by Lilytrees
Summary: The Uncut version has an overdose of Romance. But this one's the cut version, rated PG. hope you like it!


Team Rocket's REVOLTING revenge.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
An urgent call from the boss!!  
  
It was on the night before the opening day of the Kyoto league tournament. Ash and his friends were in their shale, fast asleep.  
  
Meanwhile over by the shore in an old, abounded shop not far way from the main League stadium. Team Rocket had a call from their Boss Giovanni.  
  
"Evening sir, what is it that you want us to do? Sir." James asked looking nevus. Giovanni explained their mission. "I want you to capture Brittany and get her precious flower hair pin and her sea shell pendent, I'll need the girl as well."  
  
"Kidnap Brittany Right, We have the perfect discusses for the job." Jesse replied while Meowth wrote some notes.  
  
1 Chapter 2  
  
2 Team Rocket performs the plan.  
  
The time was round about Midnight, when two strangers and a cat-like Pokémon, all wearing leather hockey jackets, quietly came in though the front door. Then crept up the stairs not making a sound. Then entered the room where Brittany and Brock were sleeping, then they slowly and quietly picked up.  
  
They crept back down the stairs and out though the front door.  
  
The night suddenly turned into morning, Brock was the first to wake, he look to his left and realised that Brittany has disappeared. "Huh, Brittany? Brittany!" Brock's heart started to beat faster and faster, he tried to stay calm but he can't stop worrying about her. Still in his boxer shorts he quickly dashed into Ash's room and told him what had happened.  
  
"Brock, What happened?" Misty asked she was worried too, everyone was worried but Ash stayed calm.  
  
"We must save her before something bad happens to her" Brock said to Ash and Misty. "Yeah, Let's go!" Ash and Misty agreed  
  
  
  
2.1 Chapter 3  
  
Mission Accomplished.  
  
Meanwhile in Team Rocket's head quarters Brittany was in a cage she wakes up, and she feels a bit ill. "Oh, my head." She looks around. But she doesn't know where she is. Then out from the shadow came Giovanni.  
  
"So, You finely came, Welcome to my HQ!" He laughs demonically "Soon everything Will be Mine" Brittany has horrified she didn't know what he was talking about. So she asked. "Why am I here? What do you want?" but Giovanni didn't answer.  
  
Then a helicopter flow above, then it began lowering another cage with D'elia and Professor Oak in. D'elia noticed Brittany tied up and she was looking very frightened. Giovanni dragged Brittany out of the cage and chucked her in the other with D'elia and Professor Oak, D'elia tried to help Brittany recover, "Brittany, What happened?" D'elia talked to Brittany. "Maybe her body is still tring to recover from shock when she was chucked in here." Professor Oak told D'elia. Then Giovanni came up to the cage and explained their plans.  
  
"Now that you are here, you'll be able to witness that my plan to rule the world has finely complete." Giovanni pulled a big black sheet revealing his weapon "Behold, Mecha-Mew2 the 2nd!"  
  
"There's no such Pokémon as that" Brittany shouted, her body has fully recovered. "Until Now, I created this Pokémon and I perfected it for years. And now it has the ability to learn and return every single attack!" He laughs demonically. "You're Mad!" D'elia shouted, "And By the Way you had your Fun already" Giovanni smiled "Oh, the fun has just begun"  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The Search  
  
  
  
Brock tosses two Poké-balls into the air, A Zubat came out of one, and Brittany's Marril –Marriliza- came out of the other. Brock told them what to do. "Marriliza, use your sensitive hearing to find Brittany, Zubat you help Marriliza." Marriliza wiggled her ears, and hears Brittany's voice. Marriliza points to the direction, Zubat flies in that direction.  
  
"Please hurry."  
  
A few hours later, Zubat and Marriliza returned with something, Brittany's hairpin. Marriliza gives the hairpin to Brock. He holds it close to his heart. "Where did you find it?" He asked.  
  
Marriliza and Zubat led him to the place where they found the hairpin. Then Brock sees a small ditch looking like helicopter legs. He quickly informed Ash and the others, and then they head off west, in the direction that Marriliza and Zubat is going.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Brock is coming to the rescue.  
  
"Hold On Brittany, I'm coming" Brock thought as he ran, Ash, Misty and Tracy tried to keep up. Then Brock decided to stop, he perched on top of a huge smooth rock, and looked.  
  
"Brock, how much further do we have to run?" Ash asked.  
  
"Not much further." Brock replied. "I can just about see the roof of that place, over there." He continued.  
  
Meanwhile inside the Team-rocket-head-quarters, Professor Oak tried to break the lock using his martial arts skills. He kicks the door, nothing happened to the lock, and then he winds with pain. "Yow!" "Professor, are you alright?" D'elia asked. "Maybe I should've kept up with my lessons." Then Brittany sighed and thought, "Brock, Where are you?"  
  
Jesse and James returned with an orange Pokémon - a Raichu. "Finally a electric Pokémon to fight my pokémon," Giovanni said to Jesse, James and Meowth. He looked a round, and asked. "Where it's trainer?" Brittany recognized that it was Brock's also her Raichu. She stood up. But before she could speak, a poke-ball came crashing in though the window, and out came Onix, then she heard a familiar shouting. "Onix, Go!" Ash, Misty And Tracy climbed down onix. Then onix lowed his head and revealed Brock, along with her Marril. Marriliza ran towards the cage and pulled the cage door, the lock slipped out of the slot. Professor Oak, Mrs. Ketchum and Brittany had been set free. Brittany ran towards Brock, Brock wrapped his arms round her. He knew that Brittany would of felt scared, "It's Okay I'm here now." Brittany started to calm down a little.  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
2.1.1.1 The Big Battle…  
  
Ash stood firm and shouted, "I challenge you, to a Pokémon Battle!" Giovanni then replied. "Alright then. Let the battle begin!"  
  
Ash stood at one end of the battle pitch, Giovanni at the other end.  
  
"For my first Pokémon, I choose Pikachu." Ash shouted. "Then I'll use Mecha- Mew2 the 2nd." Mecha-mew2 came in closer and onto the pitch,  
  
"Pikachu thunder bolt NOW1" Ash commanded. Pikachu let out a massive charge of electricity, and zapped Mecha-mew2, a few wires detached from mecha- mew2's body. Mecha-mew2 tried to return the blow but there was not many wires left. Meacha-mew2 blew up with a Massive BANG. Luckily everyone survived. "Since Mecha-mew2 had blown up I declare Pikachu the winner." Tracy shouted.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The truth comes out  
  
Then Giovanni looked in shame and thought, "There goes another one" He looked at Ash and said… "Ash, I have one thing I must tell you." Ash stopped jumping and replied "What?" Giovanni started to make noise like Darth Vader… "Ash…I am your farther." Ash's jaw dropped and shouted. "WHAT?!?!" then he asked. "Is this true, mom?" Mrs Ketchum sighed, "It is true Ash." Ash dashed to the nearest men's loos and the next thing they heard was Ash throwing up.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
New friend in the Gang  
  
2.1.2 After about an hour or so Ash came back feeling a little better. He noticed that everyone has gone somewhere. He found a note he reads it Dear Ash, Tracy and I will meet you outside the Pokémon centre, and I'll tell you what happened, that made you think that we had disappeared. *Misty.  
  
2.1.3 Ash thought for a second, he ran as fast as he could to the pokémon centre in viridian city centre. When he got there, Misty and Tracy were there. Ash wondered where Brock and Brittany had gone too, so he asked Misty, "Misty, Where are Brittany and Brock?" then Misty replied, "We don't know they gone into the other direction…" Then Tracy continued "…Something was up with Brittany, but we don't know what…Brock told us to meet u here and he and Brittany would come as soon as they can." "Professor Oak and Mrs. Ketchum got back in Pallet" misty finished.  
  
2.1.4 So Ash, Misty and Tracy waited and waited and waited…hour after hour…they began to feel bored, waiting around sooner or later they'd fell asleep. Then before they know it, it became morning. Brock and Brittany came to the Pokémon centre, "Brittany you stay here." Brock said to Brittany quietly. Tracy and Misty we're tring to wake Ash up, he finally woke up. They walked outside and Brittany was waiting patently with a new little friend. "Who's this?" Misty asked, "This is Faline…" Brittany said gently "…she's the new girl in the gang." Brock continued. "Cool, hello Faline" Ash said and welcomed her "Welcome to the gang."  
  
  
  
Prologue.  
  
It turned out too be a happy ending after all, I mean… Brittany and Brock are happily together, with their new child Faline. Faline grew up to become the pewter gym leader in the school holidays. Brock and Brittany eventually became Pokémon breeders – fancy, a couple having the same dream… Ash Became a Pokémon Master, and taught school kids how too throw a poke-ball correctly, and got Misty a new bike, and Misty she'd helped Ash out with the Poké-ball practice, she became an under-water-actress and performed in cerulean.  
  
As for Jesse and James they decided to live their lives together. Meowth got a home with a Meowth trainer.  
  
Tracy married the Mihoshi and worked with her on Galaxy police, but he's still a Pokémon watcher.  
  
No one knows what happened to Giovanni; I'd guess that he was still tring to take over the world – like as if that ever happens, not when Ash and his friend are around.  
  
Team Rocket did get their Revenge But it was too gorse for it to be written down…all I can say was…it blew up in Red Smoke…  
  
THE END…I guess… 


End file.
